The Other Side
by katiechandler1
Summary: Katie is King Thranduil's prime advisor. Dealing with her hidden love of the King, she must also feast on the unexpected cruelty he bestows upon her.
1. Chapter 1

"Melamin…"

You stopped in your tracks and threw a questioning glance to Thranduil, who was still lying asleep, in bed. What kind of dream is he having? You wondered as you snickered quietly to yourself and went over to the large window in the king's bedroom, thrusting open the curtains and allowing the beautiful morning light to sink into every once-dark crevice of the room.

Thranduil shifted under the covers in his bed and opened his eyes slightly to glare at you. He pulled one of the blankets over his head and growled loud enough for you to hear, "[Name], what do you think you're doing?"

You simply smiled and gestured to the light outside, "It's almost midday, my lord, and as your advisor I advise you to get out of bed and go occupy your throne."

He groaned something like, "go away" and kept the covers over his head. You shook your head with a sigh and walked to the other side of the bed, lifting the covers and throwing them to his lower half. The king frowned and buried his face into the pillow, his long, pale hair tangling slightly. You had to admit, you loved when his hair was tangled and messy because it meant you could untangle it, which was why you insisted upon brushing it for him so often. Of course the king never objected, however you still wondered why.

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to get me breakfast?" his words were muffled by the pillow as he spoke.

You hadn't even realized you'd sat down until he'd said so. Nonetheless you smiled once again and pulled the rest of the blankets off him, causing him to sigh into the pillow and huddle in his robes. You rolled your eyes and began pulling your fingers through his tangled hair, "I swear, if all kings were as lazy as you…"

After a minute or two he eventually (and stubbornly) sat up and turned his head so that you could finish combing through his locks with your fingers. You stroked through it a few more times, even after it was free of any knots, enjoying and envying how soft it was. When you finally pulled your hands away and set them in your lap, Thranduil gave you a look that seemed to fill the silence.

He placed a hand gently and lovingly on your cheek, looking you kindly in the eyes and speaking to you with a hint of warmth in his tone, "Now get out so I can get dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You hummed an elvish children's tune to yourself as you strode gracefully through the halls, searching for a certain bow and arrow-ridden prince. After Thranduil had gotten dressed and finally gotten out of bed, he had immediately wanted to see his son for a reason unbeknownst to you. You knew it wasn't your business to meddle, but you couldn't help but wonder why he was so insistent upon seeing him when he would most likely be busy. Like most odd decisions the king made, however, you shrugged it off and trusted him to know what he was doing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After searching around the structure's entirety for what seemed like hours, you finally got a guard to tell you that the prince had gone into the woods to practice his archery. With a sigh of exhaustion and relief you made your way to the forest and searched for his tracks, eventually finding his trace and following it with haste. Before long, familiar blonde locks and the em"thunk"/emsound of arrows hitting trees came into view./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Quel andune, [Name]," he greeted with a smile as you approached, "How are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You smiled in return and leaned against a tree to watch him practice as you spoke, "I'm wonderful, thank you. How are you, prince?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He rolled his eyes playfully before shooting an arrow directly in the center of one of the tree's leaves, "I told you, call me Legolas. And I am wonderful as well; may I ask why my father sent you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It was odd how he always seemed to know everything. You chuckled lightly, "He wants to speak with you. He's in a pretty good mood…you know, for him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Legolas nodded and plucked his arrows out of the tree, then slung them and his bow onto his back. He made a gesturing motion toward the castle with a smile, offering for you to lead the way. You smiled in return and walked alongside him to the castle doors, chatting about archery along the way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Perhaps you should practice more. I could help you," Legolas suggested./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You shook your head, "Nah, I just don't think bow and arrows are for me. Six years of excruciating practice and I've never even hit a bull's-eye straight on. I like to believe I'm better with swords and daggers." You playfully swung at the air with an invisible sword, causing Legolas to chuckle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The prince stopped as the two of you reached the door, bowing to you as he did so, "Well, mi' lady, you can be the swordsman, er, swordswoman that triumphantly leads Mirkwood into our battles. May our meek archers be but a companion to you on your magnificent quests."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The both of you laughed as you entered the great hall, still giggling as you nodded to the guards and hurried to the throne room. Thranduil was of course waiting impatiently with his fingers drumming against the arm of his throne. For an Elvenking who claimed to be patient, he was quite impatient./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Finally," he sighed, "Where have you two been?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Where I always am in my free time," Legolas stated with a small shrug. You decided that it would be smart to keep said information in mind for later./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You wondered if his son noticed when Thranduil hesitated before speaking again, "Well, it seems we have company coming here for dinner tonight. Dwarves." The king sniffed in disgust after he spoke of the race as if he would turn into one if hadn't done so./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You kept yourself from rolling your eyes as Legolas spoke to him again, "Who? What about?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Something about more orcs moving to our forests from the north; for some reason Thorin feels the need to tell me about it in person."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The prince's smile returned when his friend was mentioned, "Oh, alright. Dinner with the dwarves tonight, then?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thranduil nodded and turned his attention to you, his gaze capturing yours, "Unless my advisor feels differently."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You shifted your weight to your left foot, uncomfortable in the sudden attention of the two men and all the guards. Though you still considered it in your mind and however odd it seemed there clearly was no danger in a few dinner guests, "I see no threat. It'd be nice to finally meet the Dwarf King anyway."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thranduil frowned but Legolas grinned, glad at your enthusiasm, "I'll be back before dinner, then."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"With that he left back down the entrance hall and the guards turned their attention back to their posts, the silence filled by small conversations once again. You moved to sit on one of the large rocks near the throne, looking to Thranduil and smirking, "I'm surprised at you. So easily allowing dwarves to dine with you on such short notice? What's gotten into you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"In all honesty you'd never really understood the king's hatred for dwarves. Sure they were messy and hairy…and stinky and loud and a little obnoxious, but that was no reason to hate them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="left""You tell me," he muttered as he lifted himself up and walked slowly down the steps below his throne, "I do not like Thorin or any of the dwarves for that matter, but they aren't fond of me either. Perhaps they're just as hesitant as I for this meeting."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You frowned, "Why can't you try to like them? Or even tolerate them?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I emam /emtolerating them, elear." You rolled your eyes at his dry sense of humor. He sat down next to you on the rock, leaning on one of his hands and frowning at the wall, "How can you stand them? They're the complete opposite of us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What, fun?" One of the guards chuckled at your comment but quickly shut himself up when the king glared at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The two of you sat there for a few minutes in silence. You considered how the dinner would go and decided it best not to think too much about it. Perhaps the king would be on his best behavior and not make fun of the dwarves or seem utterly disgusted by them. It was a long shot, but you could hope, right?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Before you could worry yourself with the food plans, Thranduil stood abruptly and turned to you, holding out his hand for you to grab, "Take a walk with me, [Name]."/p


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's rather cold for Narquelie, isn't it?" You observed, not really expecting an answer. Thranduil had been especially quiet since you'd begun your "walk". All you'd really been doing was drifting along the tree line and past the docks, being eyed oddly by guards who were clearly unused to seeing their king outside his throne room. At least you'd gotten him to take off his…emflamboyant/em crown before freely trotting around the castle to draw away a little less staring./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""emTa il-oio ringwe iire lle neva./em" He said with a straight face as he walked alongside you. ((Description for translations))/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You looked up at him with a brow raised, contemplating whether he was serious or not. Before you could awkwardly ask, he took your elbow in his hand and steered the two of you to the right to lead into a small pathway in the woods. He ignored your continually confused expression and still led you forward, not letting go of your elbow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Okay, I have to ask." You stated, trying to peer ahead of you through the foliage to see where this path may lead, "I've only been in the Halls for a few years now, but I'm positive I've never seen this path."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's kept hidden to the eyes of those whose blood is not that of royalty. Essentially it's a secret escape route for kings." He glanced at you only to check that your expression was still more or less confused, which it was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You looked around the pathway, trying to notice the essence of any spells but finding none, "Then why can I see it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thranduil used his free hand to gesture to his other hand on your elbow. "Oh" you murmured, feeling a little stupid. He shook his head in what you guessed was amusement and squinted to the end of the path, "Ah, there it is."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Squinting at whatever was up ahead, you saw something come into view. A beautiful stone statue stood nearly as tall as the trees of an elven warrior holding a bow and arrow in a battle stance. He was adorned with small fragments of sapphire and ruby throughout his intricate robe, causing small beams of colored light to bounce off of his exterior. As you approached him in awe you barely noticed the labyrinthine stone bench placed in front of him, shadowed by his enormity./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""…whoa."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""How poetic of you, [Name]." Thranduil pulled you down to sit on the bench with him, causing you to take in the scene around you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You had to admit, you adored the way the sparkling shafts of red and blue light hit the trees and the moss-laden foliage. The sunlight just barely shone through open patches of leaves on the trees, causing you to wonder how incredibly dark it would be in this place at night. You then turned to Thranduil who was picking a piece of lint from your sleeve./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What happens if you let go of me?" You wondered aloud./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He seemed to think for a moment before he answered, "I'm not sure. Possibly death."br /Your eyes widened, "You brought me to a place where if you stop touching me I emdie/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Probably." He stated nonchalantly, finally getting the lint off of you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Immediately you latched onto him, wrapping your arms tightly around his torso as if how much you squeezed him mattered. How was this a good idea? Sure it was pretty, but not something you'd die for./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thranduil was surprised by your sudden movement but still put his arm around your shoulders. There was a smile in his voice as he spoke which eased some of your anguish, "Don't worry, I won't let go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After yet another stretch of silence with the king, you let up slightly on your grip of him, but still refused to let go, "What's Thorin like?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He didn't hesitate to answer your random question, "Obnoxious, loud, rude, impatient, annoying—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You regretted asking immediately, "Never mind, I'll ask Legolas."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You sat there in another moment of silence until he sighed, "[Name], may I ask you something?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You furrowed your brow but still nodded, "Anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Do you think I need a queen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The silence that followed his question was different from before. Now it was uncomfortable and drawn out, causing you to wonder if he'd really just asked that question or if your mind thought it was being hilarious and playing jokes on you. You pulled away from his torso to look at his face, careful to not let go of the arm that had been around your shoulders, and examined him. He was looking at you with concern and what was probably pity for himself in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It was the first time you had honestly contemplated the idea of Thranduil with a queen, and for some reason it made you uneasy. emI'm not…I'm not jealous, am I? She doesn't even theoretically exist yet! /emYou looked him over again, feeling frustrated, "Er…I mean, who did you have in mind?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"A small smile crept on his lips which caused you even greater confusion, "How many elven women do I spend my time around?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your brain instantly went through every memory you could find of Thranduil speaking with a woman. You began a list of all the possible choices, trying to remember names and faces of the guards, cooks, healers, warriors…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""And there are even fewer of those women whom I actually prefer to spend time with." He seemed to be thoroughly amused by your brain wracking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You listed the possibilities again, less this time: emHealers, warriors, possibly guards…/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""And even fewer who aren't intimidated by me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your head was desperately searching for the answer. emWarriors…?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""…And even fewer who throw open my curtains in the morning and insist that I do my job."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You blinked. Then you blinked again. Then you looked at him like he was crazy, "Thranduil, are you feeling alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He lost all traces of his smile and sighed, using his free hand to gently lift your chin and look deeply into yours eyes, "You've never considered it, [Name]? You've honestly never considered emus/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You couldn't help the sudden pink that rose to your cheeks. Why was he suddenly so interested in there being an emus/em? Why was he suddenly so interested in the idea of having a emqueen/em?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I…I don't think that I've…" You trailed off as he shook his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His hand moved from your chin to your cheek, the same way it had that same morning, only now it was genuine, "Don't lie, [Name]," he practically cooed, leaning himself closer to you and towering over you as he did so. You were panicking internally and still clutching his arm, making it much harder for you to lean back. It was even harder to admit to yourself that part of you didn't want to lean back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were still in shock as he leaned even closer, close enough that his warm breath was hovering over your lips and his long strands of hair were falling from his broad shoulders and gently landing on your own. His thumb lovingly caressed your cheek as his eyes drifted closed, just barely allowing his lips to touch yours—/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Oh whoops. Uh.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You both quickly sat back up and regained your composure, your own cheeks still hot and your hands still gripping Thranduil's arm. Legolas held an arrow in one hand and his bow in the other, looking between the two of you in surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""This isn't what it—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Yeah! We weren't—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The prince held his hands up defensively and stopped the two of you from trying to explain, "It's okay, sorry for…interrupting." He cleared his throat, "Uh, dinner is probably going to be soon, I'm going back…inside…" He quickly turned and left without a goodbye, leaving the two of you alone once again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thranduil looked much more annoyed than embarrassed. You tried to ignore the obvious blush on your face as you stood, pulling him up with you, and suggested you leave to the castle. The king sighed and mentally kicked himself but still walked back along the path with you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"And of course, as soon as you emerged from the trees the sight of a boat just reaching the docks greeted you. Thranduil muttered a few obscenities and made for the docks, growling to himself along the way. You trailed behind, prepping yourself to meet a king, and then caught up to emyour/em king who stood at the end of the dock, at least done muttering under his breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""At least empretend /emto be excited." You whispered to him, standing at his side with your arms behind your back./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He frowned still, "That's what I'm emdoing/em, elear."/p


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You paced back and forth outside the door of the dining hall, trying to think of a way to eavesdrop without causing any suspicion. If the guards decided to take a leave you could press your ear to the door, but even then it'd be difficult to distinguish the voices of five at the dinner table./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"As your annoyance grew, you made your way to the kitchen to try and find a loose brick or something in the wall to pull out and listen through. You were getting desperate at this point, to be honest. You weren't used to not being able to dine with Thranduil and Legolas, but Thranduil had insisted you stay behind so that they weren't hesitant to tell him anything about the orcs. It didn't make much sense in your mind, however you'd done just that, looking him in the eyes and pretending that nothing had happened only minutes before the conversation in an enchanted forest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Just as you were heading to the wall adjacent to the dining hall, you ran straight into Legolas who showed up out of nowhere. Your head had collided straight into his shoulder, causing you to instantly get a headache and both of you to grab yourselves in pain with a sound of surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The prince apologized right away, trying to check to see if you were okay, "[Name] I'm so sorry! You don't have a bruise, do you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You shooed away his hands that were desperately searching for some way to help, and shook your head, which ironically caused you to be reminded of your sudden headache, "It's alright, really; I'm fine. I ran into your shoulder, not a wall."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Are you sure? Do you need a healer? Because I can—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Legolas, I think I'll live, it's just a headache." You smiled in reassurance and suddenly realized that he was supposed to be dining with kings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He must have noticed how confused you looked because he smiled warmly and pulled a bottle of red wine off the shelf to the left of you, "I offered to select another bottle of wine." He then turned to the direction of the doorway leading back to the dining hall, "Sincerely sorry about your head."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"At first you weren't sure why you stopped him (by dramatically grabbing his sleeve and saying "wait!" like the drama queen you were) but realized why you'd done it a moment after when his expression switched to concern. You thought for a moment before finally speaking, "Listen, about earlier today in the forest…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Legolas shook his head and smiled slightly, "No need to worry. As far as I'm concerned it didn't happen. Unless you want me to think it happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You felt the blush rising to your cheeks again and quickly turned him around, practically pushing him to the door, "Shush, go eat food."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After he left back into the dining hall you dropped the idea of eavesdropping, feeling guilty after conversing with the prince. Instead you decided to find a way to pass the time, which ended up being exactly what you'd been doing before: Pacing back and forth in front of the main door to the dining hall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"When only a minute or two had passed, one of the guards spoke to you, "Don't take offense, madam, but don't you have better things to do than stalk the king?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your face grew warm and you stopped pacing, scoffing in disbelief, "I don't stalkem /emhim!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The guard stood a little taller as if uncomfortable, and blinked a few times before answering, "Er, sorry, it's just that you're always at his side or looking for him or…waiting for him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The blush was immensely obvious on your face now and you had to sit down and use your hair to try and hide it, "I'm his emadvisor/em. I'm supposed to help with his decisions."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Including where to walk and when to wear his crown?" He stated boldly. You sent him a death glare, though, which shut him up immediately./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"However your mind still pondered around that fact in the silence. em"You're always with him."/em You really did try to convince yourself this wasn't true, but it was hard to think of a time when you weren't running errands for him or talking to him or just sitting with him. You had no idea what to do with this knowledge and were about to shrug it off when, of course, the dining hall's doors finally opened./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"And out stepped the king. The dwarves, led by Legolas, walked past you to a staircase that went upstairs instead of downstairs, where they should have been going. You frowned in confusion and turned to Thranduil for an explanation. He motioned to you with a hand to follow him, which you did, trying your hardest to ignore the smug face of the guard who had been admittedly right about you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The two of you walked along the other main staircase leading upstairs. It was quiet save for the sound of your footsteps, making your head feel worse. You weren't at all mad at Legolas for the headache, but that didn't mean you were going to like it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Before you could ask, just as you reached the top of the staircase Thranduil spoke, "The dwarves will be staying here until further notice. Apparently orcs are spreading quickly from the north and the dwarves want to stop the problem before they reach their lands."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You took this in for a moment with silent disbelief, "Wait…emyou /emare allowing dwarves to stay here? In emyour /emhalls? Did someone cast a spell on you? Snap out of it." You waved your hand in his face as if to snap him out of a trance./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The Elvenking gave you a very un-amused look and pulled your hand away from his face, "I have allowed them to send a few men farther north to try and fight off the orcs. I have also ordered that none of the dwarves get in the way of my ruling for the entirety of their stay…we'll see how long that lasts."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"And once again before you could ask any questions, Thranduil cut you off, only this time by grabbing your hand and leading you down the hall to the door of your room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It's late."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You flinched slightly and the suddenness of his voice, realizing that your headache had turned into a migraine. His brow furrowed and his eyes filled with concern as he placed a hand on the side of your head, bending over slightly to look you over, "What's wrong?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm fine, I'm fine." You assured him, smiling through a bit of pain, "It's just a headache."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The concern didn't leave his eyes but his expression changed back to its indifferent state, "Well, then…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thranduil kept his hand on the side of your head and leaned forward slowly, kissing you softly on the forehead and whispering, "emQueldu, elear./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"With that he turned on his heel and left in the opposite direction towards his own room. "Queldu…" you called after him, still slightly confused about what'd just happened, not realizing your heart was racing. It was then that you realized your headache had completely vanished./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You blinked it disbelief. emDid he just use magic on my forehead? He's never used magic on me before…/emYou decided after another minute of thinking about it that it was best emnot /emto think about it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Instead you put on your nightclothes, brushed through your hair, and went to sleep./p


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"emCRASH./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You jumped awake, whipping your head around to find the source of the noise. Instantly you panicked and grabbed the knife out of your bedside table, ready to defend yourself if needed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"emCRASH. CRASH./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What the hell is going on?" You growled, annoyed (and scared, but why would you admit that?) that someone or something had woken you before the sun had even risen. After going through a few options in your head, you decided that it'd probably be best to go and check it out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You pulled yourself out of bed, not bothering to change out of your nightclothes or let go of your dagger, and tiptoed outside your room, closing the door silently behind you. The crashes had stopped but now you heard voices yell-whispering as they echoed from downstairs. You stealthily slipped down the stairs and stopped next to the doorway of the kitchen where the voices were coming from./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Great, now look at what you've done!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Me? Ya made me knock the thing over!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Shush! Someone'll hear your big mouth!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"With some mix of confusion and anxiety, you gripped the dagger tighter in your palm and peeked around the corner of the doorframe. The one lit candle offered very little seeing light, but enough that you could notice the entire wine rack that'd fallen over. And above it, not quite to your surprise, stood two dwarves arguing about whose fault it was. Once again you weighed your options and saw them as no particular threat. You stepped into the room, just out of the sight of the candlelight, and said, "Well if you wanted a drink you could've just asked."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"They both jumped, one of them yelping like a dog, while the other quickly tried to explain, "We weren't trying to steal, if that's what you think! We just got bored, and we were hungry, and not a lot of guards were around so we decided to go the kitchen and…" he looked down guiltily at the disheveled wine rack after he'd stopped rambling, looking like a child caught trying to sneak a cookie./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You placed your dagger on the hook on the side of your belt that most of your clothing had, then stepped into the candlelight and held out your hand, "I'm [Name], advisor to the king."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The one that had done the explaining looked you over before holding out a hand and roughly shaking yours, "I'm Kili. And Fili's the one who did the damage."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The lighter haired one, Fili, shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, okay? Even though it was your fault."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The two broke out in an argument again, but before you could stop them the guards did it for you, bursting in the kitchen doors and looking swiftly from the wine rack on its side then to the dwarves and then to you. One of them, who you thought looked familiar, spoke, "What's going on here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You realized after he asked the question that he was the guard who'd accused you of stalking Thranduil. You looked him over, from his brown leather boots to his piercing turquoise eyes and long dark hair, determined to remember his face. "It was an accident." You stated, irritated by the strong smell of red wine now wafting through the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"All four guards spied the dwarves uneasily, obviously untrusting of them for some reason. Fili and Kili looked at you with puppy-dog eyes, begging silently for you to help them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Another guard tried to speak but you cut him off, annoyed with how easily they didn't trust these harmless dwarves, "You can find someone to clean this up before the king is awake." Your tone was commanding and when the guards stared at you, dumbfounded, you frowned, "You heard me. emKela./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After a moment of hesitation, the guards left in search for others to clean up the mess. You ignored the fact that they'd probably tell Thranduil you were letting the dwarves off the hook, even though he would no doubt be angry with you. When the doors shut behind the men, Fili and Kili grinned at you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""That was great! Thanks [Name], I won't forget this," Kili continued to grin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You smiled at them, "No problem. You should probably leave before Thranduil finds out that you were here, though."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Good idea. I like the way you think." Kili patted you on the head and hurried out the door, his shoes leaving sloppy puddles of wine behind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Fili smirked, "Thank you, really. But you do know that it was him who did this, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You chuckled in reply, "Yes. I've been trained to know when anyone shows signs of lying for the king's sake."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The dwarf laughed and headed for the door waving as he did so, "I should catch up with my brother. See you later [Name]!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You waved and smiled in return, then looked down to realize that your shoes had also been covered in wine. You sighed, but it didn't really bother you much. You took them off and placed them on the table next to you, deciding clean up what you could of the mess while they dried./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It took plenty of time for you to find emany /emcleaning supplies in the kitchen, and that "emany/em" was a broom. "Well you won't help much, will you?" you asked it, staring at it for a moment before rolling your eyes at yourself for talking to a broom. Nonetheless, you tried to use it to some extent to clean up the shards of broken glass and chipped wood that weren't drenched in wine. It worked somewhat so you took care of what you could, then picked up your shoes and made your way back upstairs to change into your preferred clothes considering it was just past dawn./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"But of course, as soon as you finally got to the top of the steps and turned the corner, you knocked straight into Thranduil./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Or at least into his chest, anyway./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He caught you easily and pulled you back to look at you, from your clothes to the shoes in your hand and to your hair, which you hadn't even realized probably looked appalling, then to the dagger at your side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You look terrible." He concluded, turning his attention to the knife on your hip, "What were you doing last night?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""This morning, actually," you sighed, "nothing that the guards won't tell you, I promise."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He raised a brow, but seemed to wave it off for the time being, "Hm. Come." Instead of waiting for you to follow he pulled you along by your wrist to your room./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What are you…" You trailed off as he brought you inside and shut the door behind you. He then sat you down on the bed and looked you over for a moment before sitting next to you. And then he began pulling his fingers through the tangles in your hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What's that for?" he nodded toward the dagger as he continued to brush through your locks with his fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""…I'm not sure. Emergencies, I guess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"As he continued to comb through your hair in the silence, you couldn't tell if you were blushing or not. He was using his hands much more gracefully than you had on his hair, which took more time but was most likely less painful. It was actually fairly peaceful and you had to keep yourself from drifting off. You still couldn't understand why you might be blushing, though./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"When he had finished about half of it, you spoke again to keep yourself awake, "You know I have a brush, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Mhm."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You were pretty damn sure you were blushing now. You able to turn away from him now, though, sitting crisscross-applesauce so that he could finish the other side./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You weren't sure why, maybe because it was easier to ask with your back turned, but suddenly you decided to ask something that you'd been wondering honestly for a while now, "Thranduil, are you alright?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He combed slower now, because, you guessed, he was thinking. You waited and waited for him to answer but he never did. Instead he continued to fix your hair until he reached the last strand, holding it in his palm a moment before letting go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You turned to face him, smiling rather warmly, "Diola lle."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Instead of saying "you're welcome" he placed a hand on your cheek and looked into your eyes for just a second, and for whatever reason your smile fell. After that he got up and walked over to the door, but stopped and looked at you before he could open it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm lonely."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your brow furrowed, "Wha—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You asked me if I was alright," he placed his hand on the bronze doorknob, turning it ever so slowly without breaking his stare; "I'm lonely."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He turned his gaze away from yours with his same indifferent expression, opening the door and leaving your room. You wanted to say something, but couldn't get the correct words to come out of your mouth. It hadn't exactly occurred to you that he may be lonely, but you wouldn't let him guilt trip you into it and you couldn't let him continue to suffer if he was suffering. You sighed and for the moment pushed these thoughts away, which inevitably you were doing a lot of lately./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You couldn't just let him go to deal with the dwarves alone, however, considering he was him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Wait for me!" you called after Thranduil, hurrying to get dressed./p


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You idiots."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Aw come on, you love us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'd love you more if you shut up."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You giggled as you watched Kili pretend to be hurt by his words and Fili stifling a laugh. Thorin continued to glare at them, then picked up a knife and threw it at their heads./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Kili jumped out of the way and snickered at him, "You missed. Losing your touch, old man?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I didn't miss." Thorin grumbled while picking up another and aiming it in the same direction he'd thrown the first one, "If I killed you during target practice, what use would you be to me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Kili looked back to see the knife in the bullseye of a target about twenty yards away. He muttered something under his breath that you couldn't hear and Fili laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Enjoying yourself?" Thranduil sighed, suddenly standing next to you at the doorway./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""A little." You giggled again when Kili did a backflip and stuck his tongue out at Thorin, "I don't understand why you don't like them. Just look at them, they're like adorable little children...with beards."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Well it's about time they grew up," he sneered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You frowned, turning to look at his unhappy face, "What's the matter?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He looked down at you and continued to frown, but his expression softened a little, "They ruined my wine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""It was an accident." You sighed, annoyed that he was still hung up on the subject hours later, "Besides, they apologized."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""And I forgave them, didn't I? That doesn't bring my wine back from the grave."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You have plenty," you tried not to smile at the whiny expression he gave you and failed, "here, come with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You seized his arm and hurried him down the hall and to one of the lower leading staircases. You waited to see his expression until you got down to the wine cellar, but he only looked confused. The two elven guards sitting at the table in the center of the cellar stood abruptly when the king entered, bowing awkwardly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"They stood straight again and the one spoke, "Your majesty…it's an honor."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"They weren't used to having any visitors at all, and the king himself had probably never even set foot in the place. Thranduil sniffed and peered around the room with a displeased face, nodding once in the general direction of the men./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""He means thank you." You smiled at them, to which one smiled back and the other raised a brow. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Once they sat back down, staring at the two of you, you led the king to one of the shelves and pulled a bottle of white wine from it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Drink with me?" you suggested, offering him the wine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He tilted his head at you, amused. He took the bottle from you though and placed it back on the shelf, choosing a red wine instead and placing that in your hands, "Sure, elear."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You rolled your eyes, wondering at all why you'd suggested a white wine, and led him back to the table where the guards were sitting. They looked up with slightly frantic eyes as if they'd done something wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You smiled warmly, gesturing toward the door with the bottle still in your hand, "Do you mind?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"They exchanged a glance and shook their heads "no", then got up and made for the door. They shut it rather loudly behind them and their footsteps carried hesitantly up the stairs, probably unsure of where to go while they waited./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thranduil sat down uncomfortably at the small wooden table, looking out of place. You chuckled lightly and set the wine down, then went to the cupboard by the door to grab two of the cleanest glasses and a corkscrew. When you sat back down and placed the glasses down, opening the wine and pouring a bit into each cup, Thranduil eagerly took a drink./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After he set his glass back on the table you leaned across it and took the crown off his head, placing it next to the bottle. He didn't seem to care much but still looked uncomfortable and out of place in the dark and damp wine cellar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""See, you've got plenty of good wine." You stated again, nodding towards the glass in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He took another sip and nodded in agreement, but his brow furrowed, "Why don't you drink with me more often, elear?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I don't drink as often as you." You said honestly, ironically taking a sip of the strong-smelling wine, "Besides, I can't get any work done while I'm drunk."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He frowned, "I'm never drunk."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""But you aren't exactly sober half the time, are you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He half-smiled at you and took another long drink. You smiled in return and drank as well; only he refilled his glass after setting it back down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You may want to slow down; it's not even dinnertime yet." Your brow raised in concern./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The Elvenking hesitated to take his next drink and ended up setting his glass back on the table, leaning forward and looking into your eyes, "I need your advice, [Name]."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Who better to ask than your advisor?" you snickered at yourself and took and drink./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His intense gaze didn't help as he spoke, "Tell me honestly…do you think I need a queen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You put your glass back down on the table, frowning, "We already discussed this—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No, we didn't." he growled, "I discussed this. Tell me emhonestly/em: Do you think I need a queen to properly rule Mirkwood?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your frowned deepened with his tone and you avoided his question, "There have been plenty of other kings who ruled just fine without a queen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm not emtalking /emabout emother kings/em!" His voice raised, loud enough for you to cringe, "Do you think I, emme/em, can rule emwithout a queen/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You tried to answer, but no words came out of your mouth. You simply sat there, stunned, as Thranduil's face changed from angry to what you could only describe as depressed. He searched your eyes for a moment before giving up and laying his head in his arms on the table, something you'd never, ever seen him do in the years you'd known him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You got over your initial shock and turned your attention back to his present state. He was taking deep breaths and his hair was splayed in a disheveled manner over the table and his arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Thranduil…" you murmured, reaching out a hand and touching his arm soothingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After a minute of silence he sighed and murmured into his sleeve, "emAmin ante est./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Alright." You murmured in return, standing from the table, "I'll take you to your room."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I can handle it." He stood from the table and took his crown, placing it back on his head. "See you at dinner, elear."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He looked longingly at the wine for a moment, but turned and left without another word. When the door shut behind him you muttered to yourself about "mood swings" and "other kings". You put the wine back on the shelf and left the glasses on the table, opening the door just as the guards walked in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""As you were." You gestured back to their table and they hurried over to it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"After going back to walking through the halls as you were doing that same morning, Thorin appeared around the corner with Fili and Kili, looking worn out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Kili grinned and bounded over to you, stopping you in your tracks, "[Name], quick! Who would win in a fight, an ogre or a pack of goblins?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You grinned at his odd question as Fili and Thorin approached as well, "Goblins, of course."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Kili turned to face away from you as if offended and Fili smiled at you, "You see, goblins could easily take down a measly ogre."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Thorin scoffed, looking at you and shaking his head, "[Name], I thought you knew better. Haven't you ever seen an ogre? Goblins don't stand a chance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You snickered and shook your head, your mood lifted, "Ogres are stupid; at least goblins know how to work together."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Exactly! We got your forth opinion and it's settled: Goblins trump ogres." Fili stuck his tongue out at Kili and then locked his arm with yours, ushering you quickly down the hall before they could disagree. You both giggled as they continued after you, Thorin arguing about a tie and Kili stuck on something about an "ogre's timing"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The four of you continued your argument about ogres and goblins (and somehow orcs got in there) until dinner time, when two of the guards approached you outside and mentioned the time. You nodded and entered the dining hall with the dwarves and Legolas, whom you'd found along the way to dinner./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"The guards opened the large doors and motioned inside the large room. Thranduil looked displeased when he saw you and Legolas with the dwarves, which you knew meant he was completely disgusted. You decided not to let it bother you, though, and you sat next to Kili at the gigantic table on the opposite side from Thranduil. Again, the king looked displeased, but Kili beamed at you and you couldn't tell if he was ready to delve into conversation or the food on his plate…probably both./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Once the servants left after having set down the food, Kili did exactly that, chewing a mouthful of bread as he spoke to you, "So [Name], now that we're great friends you'll get me a better room, right?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You giggled at his comment, "What, like a king's suite?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He laughed openly, "I was hoping to trade with Legolas, but that's a wonderful idea!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Both you and Legolas chuckled, and you made the mistake of looking to Thranduil who was glaring and poking at his food. You rolled your eyes at how childish he was acting, after which he called for more wine. It didn't bother you with how much wine he was consuming until about halfway through the meal when he shushed everyone with the commanding raise of his glass. "This should be good…" Thorin muttered, which you pretended not to hear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I've had time to think something over," he said, choosing to swish around his wine and look at that rather than his guests, "and I have an announcement. An inquiry, really."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Everyone in the room, guards included, shared the same puzzled look. Thranduil looked you all over and crept into a grin. When no one said anything loud enough for him to hear, Thranduil continued, but only after turning his and everyone else's rapt attention to you. He still held a grin and your brow furrowed, uncomfortable with all the sudden pairs of eyes on you./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""[Name]," he smiled genuinely, "Will you marry me?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You blushed. A lot. It took a moment for you to collect your thoughts, and another for you to get angry. He was asking you emthis/em? At the emdinner table/em? emAfter you'd already tried telling him no?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You shut your mouth that you hadn't realized had been agape and took a very quick glance to the others at the table. The dwarves were confused and astonished, but Legolas just stared at you with wide eyes and an unbearably innocent expression./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You couldn't bring yourself to look at Thranduil again and risk completely embarrassing yourself (you know, at least more than you already had with your prolonged awkward silence), so instead you excused yourself and stood abruptly from the table, exiting out the back of the room to avoid more wide-eyed stares. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You headed straight outside and into the woods, the only place where you knew no one would bother you. You needed time to clear your head. After all, it wasn't every day someone drunkenly asked you to marry them in front of a number of your new-found friends. You sighed and stopped in front of a large tree with twisting roots and moss-covered branches, sitting down on one of the larger roots protruding from the ground. Your much needed thinking was only interrupted after a few minutes though, just the way everything else you did lately seemed to be interrupted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Lle tela? You've been skulking around for a while; it's annoying."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You jumped backward and hit your head against the tree with a emthud/em, cursing to yourself and looking up to see, of course, that one guard that considered you a stalker./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You rubbed the back of your skull and sat back on your root, annoyed that you hadn't noticed him approaching, "Maybe you should stop spying on me, then."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He sat on one of the other roots a little ways away, shrugging nonchalantly, "Everyone's going to be spying on you when you go back in there," he nodded his head once toward the Halls, "it's only been twenty minutes and emeveryone /emalready knows about how you rejected the King's marriage proposal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Are you a figment of my imagination?" you growled, looking him over once, "I feel like you know just how to bring me and my mood down."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He held up his hands in front of himself defensively, "Gossip spreads fast here! Besides, you aren't even giving me a chance."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Fine." You muttered bitterly, still in a bad mood, "What's your name, then?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Amarthedriel. Most people call me Marth."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""[Name]. But I'm guessing you knew that, no?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"He snickered, "All the guards know your name, miss advisor. Or should I say Mrs.?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"You shot him a glare after you went pink, to which he held up his hands again, looking honestly sorry this time, "Okay, alright. Too far...noted."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"It was a while before anything else happened besides the sun setting and the first few stars arising. Eventually you stood to leave, though, to which Marth followed behind without question./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"About a third of the way to your destination, he piped up in Elven, "Manke naa lle autien?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Nowhere you need to be; so shoo." You shooed him away with your hands, motioning in the opposite direction that you walked when you entered the Halls. He frowned but stopped following you, choosing to stand with another guard at one of the doors instead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Your mind still clouded, you made your way up the stairs without a second thought./p


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're still angry?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're still drinking?" You snatched away the practically empty bottle of wine at his bedside table and placed it next to the door, out of his reach./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thranduil pouted as he sat on the bed, clinging to one of the bedposts and muttering something in Elvish that you didn't catch. Instead of getting angry again you sighed and frowned at him, taking his crown off and placing where the wine had been. He protested for whatever reason with a small whimper and you couldn't help but wonder when the last time was that you'd seen him like this. emNever, /emyou concluded quickly, only to question your memory, emunless he hides his drunken stupors well…/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Before you had much time to think about it, Thranduil interrupted your thoughts, "Can I have my wine back?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""No. You've been drinking all day." You left out the part how it was partly your fault./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""But elear…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You didn't answer to his whining. You took a deep breath and sat on the bed near the pillows, motioning for him to sit next to you. He did so after a moment and you began pulling your fingers through his hair. While doing that you tried to find peace in the silence, but it was hard when Thranduil kept occasionally muttering things coldly in Elvish about the dwarves and his wine that you pretended not to hear. But of course, it wasn't long after you started to ignore him when you heard your name spoken softly by him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What?" You asked, trying to find a tangle in his already tangle-free hair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He spoke softly this time, the coldness gone from his voice, "emAmin hiraetha/em."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You hesitated to continue brushing through his locks and sighed, pulling your hands into your lap, "You should sleep, Thranduil."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The king gave you a look of concern but it didn't meet his eyes due to the wine wearing off. You placed a reassuring hand on his cheek, deciding that you'd speak to him about things when he was sober, then took your hand away and stood from the bed, still standing by the notion that he most definitely should sleep. His expression remained distraught, but you managed to get him to at least get his shoes off and lay in bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Elear—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'll talk to you in the morning." You looked at his face again and couldn't help it. You mentally yelled at yourself as you placed a quick peck on his forehead before scooping up the wine and leaving without another word./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I suppose that could have gone worse." You mumbled to yourself as you headed to your room, wondering if he was drunk enough to forget the night's events…or at least dinner's events. The wonder turned to a slight hope as you hurriedly got into bed, wanting to forget about dinner…and Thranduil, for a short period of time. It didn't help that every time you tried to sleep thoughts of current events shifted their way into your conscience. Eventually, you figured, you fell asleep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You jolted awake at no sound in particular, probably just a bird chirping on the other side of the wall. Suddenly you realized your heart was practically jumping out of your chest and sweat was dripping from places you didn't know sweat came from./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Did I…have a nightmare?" you pondered, trying to recall anything odd happening in your seemingly peaceful sleeping sequence. When you came up with nothing, though, you decided it didn't matter and got up to get dressed and brush through your tangled hair. You never had nightmares, why would you have one now?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It only took a few minutes for you to get ready, so you left your room and made your way down the stairs, taking note of the date in your head and remembering that today was the one day of the month that you oversaw specific dock shipments for the king. Without thinking too much about the king himself you hurried outside to the docks hoping that you weren't late, only to see Legolas conversing with the tradesman./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""That's fine, thank you." Legolas said with a smile as you came within earshot and the man hopped back onto his ship./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Legolas smiled warmly as you approached and you could only apologize with a heavy sigh, "I overslept, I'm so sorry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He shook his head, "It's fine, [Name]. It wasn't too large of a shipment anyway." He nodded to the few crates sitting near the dock where just behind them the ship that had carried them pulled away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It's all wine, right?" you guessed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Legolas snickered, "I think there are some glasses and a few bed sheets as well, if I recall."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You nodded and watched a few guards take it back towards the Halls, where it would be placed in the wine cellar. Then you turned to Legolas with a more guilty expression than probably necessary, taking a breath, "I'm sorry about dinner yesterday…I shouldn't have left like that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"His smile still held, "No need to apologize. He's been acting strange ever since the dwarves arrived; probably something to do with the orcs. You should talk to him about it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"After a moment of thought you agreed with the prince, "You're right, I should. Where is Thranduil?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I'm not sure. I'm positive that I saw him up this morning, though."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You said a thanks and told him you would look for the king. Usually it wasn't too hard to find Thranduil: He was always in the throne room, his bedroom, or attending business with someone of importance. As far as you knew he had no meetings scheduled, so you checked both the throne room and the king's room only to find them utterly empty./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was hard to admit, but inside you began to panic; which only served to annoy you because you weren't supposed to start panicking every time the king moved out of your sight. However your mind still raced to wonder if he was okay or if he would be gone long…or rather if you would be alone long./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"While you were outside to the west of the Halls, still searching for Thranduil, you began to head back inside only to jump at the sound of a sobered-up voice growling from behind, "What are you doing?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You jumped and spun around, cursing rather loudly and clutching at your pounding heartbeat. He kept his gaze even until you finally answered, "Looking for you. Speaking of which, where have you been?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The king gestured to the forest next to him. You didn't get it and sat there like a confused idiot until he touched your elbow. "Oh," you muttered, "What were you—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I was thinking." He spoke softly, but his face still held the frustrated and pained expression of a hangover. He kept his hand on your arm and stared at you with an expression you couldn't place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You cleared your throat, "Do you remember yesterday…during dinner?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Unfortunately." He scowled, "I hate the way I acted. My memory is vague, although, what happened after dinner?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Well," you contemplated what to tell him in your head, "You said you were sorry."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"His face didn't seem any more relieved, but he sighed and moved his hand from your arm to your face, stepping slightly closer to you and speaking in a less aggravated tone, "I really am sorry, elear. Have you spoken to those…the dwarves, yet?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were more aware now of him placing his hand gently on your cheek than you'd been before, which made it hard to keep the conversation. You felt a slight shade of pink reach your cheeks and pretended not to notice, choosing to answer his question instead, "No. I haven't thought about what they'll say, actually…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Just barely, you noticed the interest that danced in his eyes for the brief moment when he took his hand away from your face after letting it linger when you'd answered his question./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I wanted to speak with you about the orcs." You changed the subject, leaning back slightly and trying to make sure he was paying attention, "They're coming from the north, correct?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He nodded, any sign of amusement leaving his eyes, "It's more serious than I initially thought. The dwarves should be leaving soon with a few hunters and guards to handle the problem."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Soon? As in today?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Most likely," Thranduil concluded, moving around you and walking back towards the Halls without a glance back, "Coming, elear?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You seem relatively calm." You stated as you caught up with him, striding alongside the king./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hm? Why shouldn't I be?" He continued to look forward as he walked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You rolled your eyes, "You know why." When he still refused to look at you, though, you became annoyed and tried to get some sort of reaction from him, "Well, the person you proposed to yesterday left the scene without even giving you an answer."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't remember that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Shut up, yes you do. You just apologized for it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I don't recall. When was this?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You glared ahead in annoyance, "emYesterday at dinner. /emYou emproposed /emto your emadvisor/em. Ring a bell?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Not at all. Are you going to follow me around all day?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He stopped and turned to you with his accusing question, a mischievous look about him. Of course, he'd chosen to stop directly in front of the doors where two guards stood on either side of them, looking off in different directions and pretending not to listen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Your face went hot with embarrassment. You glared disbelievingly at him and whispered so that the guards couldn't hear, "You can't just pretend it never happened; that's not how it works."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""It is when you're a king, elear." He whispered back, giving you a look that said 'I win'./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You remained red-faced and angry, growling back in the same disgruntled whisper, "You never wanted to be king."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thranduil blinked and stood back in disbelief. He looked like he wanted to strangle you at first, but his eyes quickly shifted to melancholy. Only after you'd said it did you realize it was out of line, even if he was being incredibly rude. You of all people knew that one of the few unspoken rules of Mirkwood was to not speak to anyone, especially the king, about the king's past./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Thranduil frowned at you and turned to leave without another word. He went inside the doors and you sighed, deciding not to follow and annoyed that you'd have to apologize for your hurtful words later. It was your own fault, but didn't he deserve it…?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""What?" you snapped at one of the guards who'd been staring wide-eyed at you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Er, nothing, sorry." He quickly went back to looking in random directions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You took a deep breath and turned in the opposite direction of the doors, going back down the steps and looking around for the dwarves. If it was their last day staying in the Halls, you had to spend time with them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""[Name]!" Someone called after you'd taken about five steps away from the stairs, causing you to whirl around and see Kili making his way over. It was odd how he always seemed to be there to cheer you up when you needed it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Kili! Where are—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""At the meeting," he panted, clearly out of breath from running for so long, "you should come."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Erm, I suppose I could—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Great!" Kili grabbed your wrist and began to hurry you off towards the eastern side of the structure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Wait, what's this meeting for?" you asked, trying to keep up with him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He looked back and you and grinned, "Weapons."/span/p


End file.
